Merry Christmas, Seaweedbrain!
by Thalassina
Summary: Hier ist mein kleiner Percabeth-Weihnachts-OS :3 Annabeth feiert Weihnachten bei Percy und Paul holt die beiden vom Camp ab. Aber bevor sie nach Hause fahren, muss Paul nochmal kurz zur Schule. Was will er dort an Heiligabend, wie vertreiben sich Percy und Annabeth die Zeit und was hat ein Klavier in diesem OS zu suchen?


**A/N: Hier ist mein Weihnachts-OS für Percabeth :3 Er ist doch etwas kitschiger geworden als in meinem Kopf, aber hey, es ist Weihnachtszeit, da geht das xD**

**Von dem Lied, das Annabeth spielt, füge ich den Link an der richtigen Stelle ein, dann kann man es während dem Lesen im Hintergrund hören und es wird noch kitschiger :P**

* * *

><p>„Ich muss noch mal kurz zur Schule", sagte Paul, die Weihnachtsmusik übertönend, die aus dem Radio seines Prius drang.<p>

Er hatte gerade Percy und Annabeth, die Weihnachten bei ihnen verbringen würde, aus dem Camp abgeholt und sie waren auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Percy machte ein skeptisches Gesicht. „Was willst du denn jetzt noch da?", fragte er.

Paul setzte sein Pokerface auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt schon, Lehrerkram."

„An Heiligabend?"

„Es wird nicht lange dauern"; versprach Paul, der Frage seines Stiefsohns bewusst ausweichend. Percy sah zwar immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.

Wenig später saß Annabeth in der Mensa der Goode High School und sah zu, wie ihr Freund zwei Becher mit heißer Schokolade zu ihrem Tisch balancierte, die er aus einem der Automaten hatte, die wohl vergessen wurden abzuschalten.

Während sie ihre Schokolade tranken, saßen sie nebeneinander, Annabeth mit ihrem Kopf auf Percys Schulter, und sahen zu, wie draußen lautlos dicke Schneeflocken vorm Fenster tanzten. Nach einer Weile brach Annabeth die Stille.

„Schon komisch, wie unterschiedlich Weihnachten gefeiert wird. Jetzt sitzen jede Menge Leute in der Kirche und freuen sich, dass vor zweitausend Jahren ihr Gott ein Kind bekommen hat. Und dann sieh uns mal an."

Percy musste lachen.

„Ja, stell dir mal vor, es gäbe für jedes Kind unserer Götter einen Feiertag, an dem sich die Leute die Hände schütteln und sich eine schönen Annabeth-Tag wünschen und sich Geschenke zum Percy-Fest schenken."

„Das würde so manches Ego nur vergrößern."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du sprichst", meinte er mit unschuldigem Blick. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas aus dem Augenwinkel, „Hey, sieh mal!"

Seine Freundin drehte sich um, halb in der Erwartung, ein Monster zu sehen, aber alles, was ihr ungewöhnlich erschien, war ein großer schwarzer Flügel, der aus dem Musiksaal hergeschoben und auf dem auf der Weihnachtsfeier der Schule von einem Musiklehrer ein kleines Weihnachtskonzert gespielt worden war.

Percy ging hinüber, setze sich davor, klappte den Deckel hoch und klimperte drauf los.

Annabeth verdrehte die Augen, folge ihm und er hob den Kopf.

„Du hast doch letztes Jahr im Musikunterricht geübt. Wie spielt man _Alle meine Entchen_?"

„Erstens, ich habe nur ein Stück für meine Prüfung gelernt. Und zweitens, du musst einfach nur der Tonleiter in C-Dur folgen. So, siehst du?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und machte es ihm vor. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft ihm beizubringen, wie man _Alle meine Entchen_ spielte.

„Puh." Percy streckte sich und stand auf. „Dieses unglaubliche Talent muss wohl ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Apollo sein. Ich geh mal eben für kleine Pianisten..." Mit Annabeths Grinsen im Rücken machte er sich auf zur Toilette.

Wenige Minuten später, kurz bevor er wieder die Tür zur Mensa erreicht hatte, hörte er jemanden auf dem Klavier spielen. **(A/N: Hier ist das Lied: watch?v=H2-1u8xvk54 )** Als er hineinging, sah er Annabeth dort sitzen, ganz versunken in ihrer Musik.

Die Melodie drang in sein Ohr, durchflutete ihn und alles um ihn herum wurde unwichtig. Er dachte nicht mal mehr an Paul und das Geheimnis um ihren späten Besuch des Schulgebäudes. Er sah nur noch sie, hörte nur noch die Klänge, die durch die Luft schwebten, in ihn hinein. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Musik ihn dazu bringen könnte zu fühlen als würde er sich noch einmal in Annabeth verlieben.

Wie verzaubert ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und schaute ihr beim Spielen zu, Er fand es faszinierend, wie ihre Finger förmlich über die Tasten flogen, schwarz und weiß. Ihre Miene war konzentriert, wobei sich eine kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete.

Percy merkte gar nicht, wie Paul den Raum betrat. Er hatte die Weihnachtsgeschenke, die er im Lehrerzimmer gelagert hatte, im Kofferraum seines Autos verstaut und war bereit aufzubrechen.

Aber als er sie so sah, Annabeth am Spielen und neben ihr Percy, der sie die ganze Zeit nur anschaute, beschloss er, sie noch eine Weile allein zu lassen.

Annabeth selbst wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie das Stück noch so gut beherrschte. Sie war nicht gerade der musikalische Typ. Aber als sie für ihre Jahresendprüfung einen praktischen Teil leisten sollte und ihr Lehrer ihr dieses Lied zeigte, wanderten ihre Gedanken automatisch zu Percy und sie fasste den Entschluss, bei dieser Prüfung besonders gut abzuschneiden. Sie übte sogar außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten und ihr Ehrgeiz hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Jetzt saß sie hier neben ihm, spielte ihr Stück und es gab kein unnötiges Monster, das sie störte.

Nachdem sie den letzten Ton gespielt hatte, drehte sie den Kopf langsam zu Percy und versank sofort in seinen Augen, so wie immer, wenn sie hineinsah.

„Wow", flüsterte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sie einfach nur dasaßen und sich in die Augen sahen.

Annabeth konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und brachte es noch immer nicht fertig, aus dem tiefen blaugrünen Meer aufzutauchen, in dem sie zu ertrinken drohte. Im Gegenteil, sie versank nur immer tiefer.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Algenhirn", brachte sie schließlich zustande.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Neunmalklug..."

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, fast so leise wie der Schnee, der immer dichter fiel und in der Nacht alles in eine weiße Wunderlandschaft verwandeln würde.

Percy war so gefangen in den grauen Wolken des Schneesturms in ihren Augen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er sich nach vorn lehnte, bis sie beide automatisch die Augen schlossen und in einem Kuss versanken wie zwei Verlorene im ewigen Eis, das unter ihnen brach und sie mitriss in unendliche Tiefen.

Draußen war die Welt weiß und kalt, der Wind rüttelte an den Fensterläden und der Schnee glitzerte im Schein der Laternen, während einige Straßen weiter Sally Jackson das letzte Blech blauer Kekse aus dem Ofen holte, für das beste Weihnachtsfest aller Zeiten.


End file.
